


Steal My Heart

by PhilTrashNo164



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light-Hearted, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrashNo164/pseuds/PhilTrashNo164
Summary: "There were love hearts - both the sweets, and paper ones - strewn all over his keyboard, and a string of yet more hearts dangled from the ceiling, against the window. Dan sighed. Only he could get himself burgled on Valentine’s Day. And it looked like the burglar had a twisted sense of humour."- In which Dan’s plans to spend February 14th alone with beer and Chinese food are rudely interrupted.





	Steal My Heart

“And you’re sure it was  _ just _ the lounge?” the police officer said, looking around Dan’s bedroom with a raised brow, and, okay, Dan had to admit that his room was a little… messy. But the clothes on the floor, on the floor though they were, were clean, at least. In combination with the haphazard piles of books and sheets of music, he could understand that the place looked a little ransacked. Had he known he’d be having the bloody police round, he would have perhaps tidied up a little. It was far too early for cleaning, though. If it was up to him, he’d still be in bed right now.

 

“Just the lounge,” he said, biting back a yawn. “Whoever it was scattered bloody love hearts around the place.”

 

“Was anything stolen?”

 

“I-”   
  


“-like, I don’t know, your heart?”

 

Dan kept his face stony. The police officer put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, mate. Couldn’t resist. You going out with your missus later?”

 

Dan shook his head. The police officer gave him a pitying look. Fantastic. “Sorry, mate,” he said again. “Listen, I think we’re done here. I think you should look into getting a second lock on your door. The one you’ve got is kinda flimsy, I can see how it could have been picked. Have a good rest of your day, okay?”

 

They said their goodbyes, Dan seeing him off from the doorstop, and then Dan was stood there, in the lounge, still in his pyjamas, staring at his keyboard. There were love hearts - both the sweets, and paper ones - strewn all over it, and a string of yet more hearts dangled from the ceiling, against the window. Dan sighed. Only he could get himself burgled on Valentine’s Day. And it looked like the burglar had a twisted sense of humour. It was like the whole universe was mocking his “critically single” status.

 

His phone buzzed: Kyle. 

 

**Want to go out for dinner tonight?**

 

Kyle’s girlfriend had broken up with him in January. All things considered, he’d taken it well. The only thing that had changed had been him hanging out with Dan more, and naturally that wasn’t something Dan minded in the slightest.

 

Dan had planned to spend the night surrounded by chow mein and cheap alcohol, but he wasn’t exactly feeling too safe in his own flat right now, not helped by the fact that his flatmates were all out with their respective partners and wouldn’t be back until the early hours of next morning.

 

**Are you asking me on a date, Simmons? At least you’re buying me dinner first…**

 

A couple of years ago, the thought of going to dinner with Kyle, on Valentine’s of all days, would have set his heart racing. But now they’d spent months squashed together touring, and Dan had in turn squashed down any unreciprocated feelings he might have still had. 

 

Well, some of them. It was hardly Dan’s fault that his heart still leapt at the thought of Kyle texting him, or looking at him, or breathing. He’d had to accept that Kyle had a girlfriend, had to keep his distance. Now, though? He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t felt the slightest bit of hope-

 

Kyle’s reply came through, shaking Dan from his thoughts: 

 

**This is the 21st century, Dan. We’re splitting the bill 50/50.**

 

A smile crept onto Dan’s face. He could count on his friends to cheer up.

 

**You’ll never guess what happened to me today,** he typed.

 

**What?** came the reply.

 

**You’ll have to wait and see.**

 

**...Bloody tease. Okay, I’ve found a nice place we can go. See you at 7?**

 

Dan already knew exactly what shirt to wear. He might as well dress up, right?

 

**See you at 7, babe.**

 

**Shut. Up.**

 

*

 

“Are you okay?” Dan asked, for the fifth time that night, staring at Kyle’s sweating face and fidgeting hands. “Am I going on about the burglary too much? Sorry. You can tell me to shut up, you know-”

 

“Dan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kyle looked down at his virtually untouched spaghetti, twirled a bit of it round on his fork. Then he said, in one single rush of breath:

 

“It-wasn’t-a-burglar-it-was-me-did-you-get-the-card?”

 

“Uh,” Dan said. “You… what?” He tried to meet Kyle’s eyes, but the other man was intent at staring down at his food. “You broke into my flat?! Kyle! I… wait… does this mean-”

 

“I got your neighbour to give me the spare key...” Kyle was mumbling, but Dan wasn’t really listening. Was this a practical joke? What if it wasn’t? The idea caused Dan’s stomach to twist. He’d thought he was mostly over him by now, over that silly teenage crush. Apparently not.

 

“...the card must have fallen down the back of the keyboard, I had it propped up-”

 

“Kyle,” Dan interrupted, “Kyle Kyle Kyle. I get it. It’s just a joke, right? A joke between friends?” He barely dared to breathe.

 

Kyle looked up at that. “Sure,” he whispered, after a beat. He laughed, but it sounded forced. “Yeah, a joke. Sure. Can we- can we talk about something else, now?”

 

Dan was gripped by curiosity, by even more hope, but he didn’t want to push it. “Of course. Listen, so I had this idea for a hook, can you tell me what you think…”

 

*

 

Later that night, Dan lay in bed, mind whirling. He’d tried having a bath, drinking some hot chocolate, reading some Johnlock fanfiction, all the usual things to get him off to sleep. But thoughts were burning in his brain.

 

**You up?**

 

Kyle’s reply was immediate.  **Yep. You?**

 

**I wouldn’t be talking to you if I was asleep, idiot.**

 

**Oh yeah.**

 

Another text came through:  **Thanks for the dinner. That was a nice shirt.**

 

**You didn’t look too bad, yourself.** Crap, was he flirting? He must have drunk more wine than he’d thought. 

 

**Dan?**

 

**Yes, Kyle?**

 

**I don’t know how to word this….**

**  
****Come over** , Dan typed, before he could fully think about it. **We need to talk.**

 

**Be there in ten,** Kyle replied, after a good fifteen minute delay. 

 

Dan wondered if Kyle had the same twisting in his gut as Dan did. 

 

*

 

“I-” Kyle began, stood on the doorstop.

 

“So, let me just get this straight,” Dan said. “You get my neighbour’s key to my flat, flounce in whilst everyone is still asleep, scatter bloody love hearts everywhere, and expect me not to freak out? Kyle, what were you  _ thinking _ ?”

 

Kyle winced. “I wrote you a card, too…”

 

Dan couldn’t pretend to be angry for long. “Does this…. Does this mean… uh, what _does_ this mean?”

 

“....What do you want it to mean?”

 

They stood staring at each other. 

 

“I-” Kyle began again, before being cut off with a surprised squeak as Dan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, but that didn’t mean Dan didn’t feel like he was being electrified. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s,” he whispered into Kyle’s ear, “you bloody burglar.”

 

“Dan…” Kyle whispered back, gripping him back. “Dan. I- I thought you said we needed to talk. This isn’t talking.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

Kyle bumped his nose against Dan’s. “Of course not.” He swallowed, looked down at Dan’s mouth. “If I’m a burglar, then what- what did I steal?”

 

Dan stared at him for few moments before pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

“My heart,” he said. “You stole my heart.” 


End file.
